Illusions of Love
by Lucille Lee
Summary: [WIP][Eventual SeverusHermione] [AU since HBP] Don't read this if you don't like sugar and melodrama. Somewhat OOC Behaviour... Humour in cliched soapoperas... Includes Percy and Viktor.
1. 1

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**_ILLUSIONS OF LOVE_**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter One**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned to see Percy Weasley hurrying towards her. She stared at him somewhat icily.

"Well?"

Percy noticed the bite of frostiness in her voice but chose to ignore it.

"I haven't come here to start an argument about... _anything_," (his voice faltered a little), "I wondered if you could pass on a message to Professor Dumbledore."

"And why would I do something like that, Mr. Weasley?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Percy stiffened a little. He wasn't used to being called 'Mr. Weasley' from those lips – except when she was teasing him... But he didn't want to get lost in those thoughts – _not_ _now_... _it_ _was_ _just_ _too_ _late_...

"Professor Dumbledore would only be disappointed if you don't," he said nonchalantly. "Moreover, Herm- Miss Granger," (laying sufficient stress on her last name, which made Hermione flinch a little), "This is in respect to things concerning Death-Eaters."

Hermione didn't answer for a while.

"I guess... okay...," she said after a long pause. "But that's only because Death-Eaters are involved in it."

"Of course. You don't think I could ever ask you a favour otherwise, could I?"

Hermione glared at him though there was hurt in her eyes. Percy looked away. Why should _he_ feel guilty about anything? It wasn't him who had asked her to leave. She had walked out of her own accord. It was all her fault. She was unreasonable. He should have known that things could never work out between them.

"What's the message, Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione's quiet voice jerked Percy out of his thoughts.

"Tell Dumbledore I found _him_ and am leaving for the place that I had deduced because I don't want to lose track of him. Tell that to him word to word!"

Hermione frowned slightly. "You found someone..."

"I found _him_! H-I-M, _him_!" said Percy, annoyed.

"Alright! Keep your hair on! You found _him_ and you are leaving for the place you deduced because you don't want to lose track of him," said Hermione in a funny sing-song kind of voice.

Percy was a bit irritated. "Yeah and it's important that Dumbledore knows this as soon as possible. Good-day to you, Miss Granger."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What's it about?" asked Hermione. "Who's '_him'_? Where are you going?"

"None of your concern," said Percy coldly. "You lost my confidence the day you walked. It is all your fault! So I don't see why I should confide in you."

"Yeah, neither do I! So sorry I asked, Mr. Weasley!" Hermione almost shouted at him though a tear or two threatened to drip out of her chocolate- brown eyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Percy felt guilty at being so rude to her. He hadn't really _meant_ to be... He didn't know what happened to him... But whenever he thought of her now... he didn't know what came over him. He felt flustered and angry and he wanted to _hurt_ _her_... her feelings... he wanted her heart to bleed just as she had made his... And he just couldn't control himself...

But the tears in her eyes weakened him. He felt guilty. He knew she thought that he was an unfeeling monster right now... and he didn't want her to think that about him because _he_ _wasn't_. Though he understood that they couldn't be together now, he didn't want her to think that he hated her – because he really didn't.

"Hermione..." he began in a gentle tone, wanting to apologize.

But Hermione turned and began walking swiftly away from him.

If he hadn't been feeling so guilty, he would have turned away and convinced himself that he couldn't care less about this. But as it was, he was very remorseful and kept staring after her for quite some time. And it was a good thing that he was. Because Hermione hadn't gone a few yards, when she stopped suddenly and her slightly trembling hand darted up to her head.

Instinctively, Percy sprinted towards her. "Hermione!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione felt that she would black out, but then, quite out of nowhere, a pair of strong arms caught her in a warm embrace. It wasn't something unfamiliar, though...

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

For a moment, Hermione felt like nestling closer to him. _But_ _no_... She had spent the last two years convincing herself that she didn't even like him anymore... there was no reason to change that now... Moreover, he was _past_... She had moved on and now, there was someone else in his place...

"Hermione!"

_His_ _voice_... He seemed to be truly concerned about her... But what was the use _now_? It was _too_ _late_...

"I... I am okay," she managed to mumble as she pulled herself away from him. Even after two years, it was miraculous how difficult it was to pull away from him. "Overwork... I was tired..."

She looked up at him and knew that instant that he didn't believe her. She was never good at lying.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Percy shrugged and stepped back. He was very unsure if it really was exhaustion that had made Hermione almost swoon. But _he_ wasn't supposed to care. He hadn't cared for two years... why start _now_? No reason why to make present a misery... his past was already too much of that. And if she thought it proper to be cold and formal and distant with him – well, he won't act otherwise.

"Well, then, don't forget to tell that to Dumbledore. Good-day."

With that he disapparated.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione wondered why she hadn't thought of it before. Now that she considered it, it was the most probable thing, wasn't it?

She put her pregnancy report in her bag and apparated to Hogsmeade.

Still absorbed in her thoughts, she made her way to her alma mater.

For more than a year after her divorce from Percy, she had been devastated. She had truly been in love with him. She had enjoyed the five years they had spent together. She thought about the time when the first signs of bitterness had developed. But still, it was all his fault, wasn't it?

She had wanted a baby after two years. Percy's workload had increased as he had become the Head of Charms Department of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione was also much interested in Charms and had been involved in his work, too. But after some months, due to Percy's over-involvement in his work, they had grown apart. Hermione felt that a child was exactly what they needed at this point.

But Percy won't agree. The last thing he wanted was to be "burdened and tied down" with a child.

Hermione had been angry with him for saying that.

And from then onwards the rifts had just grown wider and wider until the time came when they couldn't even say a word without hexing each other.

Divorce was but a natural solution to their misery.

It was only after she had lost him even by law that she felt the deep void of his absence. She knew that he had gone away from her much before that time, but the true force of it hit her that day.

She had taken quite some time to recover.

She had resigned from her job at the Ministry because she couldn't even face him without wanting to first cast an Unforgivable Curse on him, or bolting away in tears (that was mainly during PMS).

A few weeks later, Dumbledore informed her that Flitwick had resigned and had asked if she would like to take up the job.

It had not taken her long to decide what she wanted.

Her welcome at Hogwarts had been quite satisfactory. All her old teachers had been pleased to see her. Well, all but Professor Snape. He had scowled at her and for the first week hadn't even looked at her. Dumbledore had then insisted that he mend differences with her. With a lot of cutting remarks and glares, he had finally conceded to not to treat her like an erring first-year. He even called her "Professor Granger" now.

She smiled slightly at the thought. Though he always unduly stressed "Professor", she knew that he didn't hate her now. She had taken the initiative to start a decent conversation with him. He had glared at her at first, then scowled and sneered, then sighed and looked away and finally, just two days ago, he had answered her queries on Wolfsbane Potion. She was determined to make him talk to her again this evening at dinner. It had become a sort of sport now.

Dumbledore often helped her in her pursuit, much to the "intense displeasure" of the Potions Master.

Returning to the problem at hand, she knew she needed to talk to Viktor soon, for it was Viktor who had played a major role in bringing her out of her depression after her abrupt divorce. And eventually, they had ended up as a couple, once again.

Their relationship had been a secret until now. She did not want the publicity that would come if it was known that the best Quidditch player at present was in a pretty serious relationship.

_Was_ _it_ _so_ _serious_ _for_ _him_, _too_? She wondered as she headed towards the Headmaster's office.

_It_ _better_ _be_… _I am carrying his baby, aren't I?_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I did not believe that any person could be more annoying when they were twenty-six than they were at sixteen!" snapped Snape irritably.

"Professor, you kept track of my age? I am touched."

"If not of your age, Miss Granger," said Snape, rolling his eyes, "then I can certainly keep track of my own. And since I am well aware that you must be about twenty-one years younger to me and also, as I am well-versed with Advanced Arithmancy so deducing your age is no great feat."

"You studied Advanced Arithmancy?" asked Hermione, letting go of her earlier teasing manner – if one could be teasing with Snape.

"It was an amateur project," he answered, turning to his dessert in a manner which clearly indicated that he would allow no further conversation.

But Hermione was not to be deterred. "I never knew! So what did you like best in it? I like Encryptonumerancy. It's a lot like Muggle encryptology, too, don't you think so?" she persisted.

"Don't you ever shut up, Granger?" said Snape irritably and got up.

Biting her lip, Hermione turned back to her meal. There is only so much bitterness you can take from a man – even if that man is Severus Snape.

Snape, seemingly not noticing that he had upset her, stalked off towards the dungeons.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She didn't know why she even bothered. It wasn't as if he cared a whit about her conversations. It irritated him more than anything else. What she couldn't comprehend, however, was why he was so cruel to her. Well, to everybody in general. The sole exception was Dumbledore.

Her mind soon drifted away from the subject of Severus Snape and turned to the baby.

She imagined all possible responses Viktor could have. If he would be happy, everything would be all right. They would marry secretly. She didn't want her baby to get into limelight, but have a normal childhood. She hoped that his or her father would be there for them.

But if he didn't like it… she hoped it won't be so. But if it was, then she would have the baby and be a single parent. The magical society deeply frowned on single mothers even now. But she was determined not to let it bother her. Her baby was her priority.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dear Viktor, _

_There is something we've got to talk about – something I have to tell you. Can we please meet this Friday instead of next week? It's urgent._

_Love, _

_Hermione._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Lucius definitely had some connections in Orleans and Luxembourg… and if I remember rightly, they also had a summer house in Marseille. Mr. Weasley seems to be on the right track. How did he find out his whereabouts?"

"I am afraid I am in dark about that as yet."

"If that would be all, Headmaster, I would retire to my chambers… I am convinced that the first-years are getting dumber each year. Soon, Hogwarts will be boarding Squibs."

Dumbledore chuckled. "A little kindness won't hurt anyone, Severus."

Snape got up, scowling fiercely. "You have not an iota of idea about how difficult it is to stay alive and keep twenty brats alive through the day."

With a flourish of his robes, he was about to leave, when Dumbledore said, "A minute, Severus."

Sighing exasperatedly, he turned to face him again.

"What else?"

"Love might be a matter of chance but obtaining and keeping love is purely human effort and hope. And don't forget that hope is the most faithful friend of men."

Snape blinked. "You've finally lost your marbles," he muttered.

"Hermione is a nice young woman… she esteems and admires you more than you know… more than even she knows."

"It is a pity I am no longer on talking terms with my brother in St. Mungo's… else I would have got you a free ward to yourself," said Snape scathingly and left in the blink of an eye.

"You put such ideas into his head and nothing good will come of it," said Phineas Nigellus, who had, by now, become well aware of who Hermione Granger was. "We, Slytherins, TRULY hate Gryffindors."

Dumbledore regarded him with an indecipherable look.

"If rumours are to be relied on, Gaius Nigellus was a Gryffindor… he had the traits of his mother, they say," he said mildly and disappeared before an outraged Nigellus could lash out against him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. 2

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter Two**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Snape sat in his office, the essays lying forgotten on his desk and his eyes gazing intently at the blazing fire.

He could not honestly say that he found Dumbledore's suggestion distasteful – in fact he had considered it on many drunken nights… but had put it off as the worthless fantasies of an inebriated mind… considering that she was a beautiful woman, any straight man would.

However, if Dumbledore believed…

He toyed with the quill in his hand.

The girl… woman… did try her best to strike up conversation with him. He tended to ignore her because… because that was what he was like… and… and what he fantasized about her when drunkenness loosened his inhibitions surfaced at her proximity.

Damn Dumbledore. He was quite content with the occasional trips to Knockturn Alley. He didn't need a steady relationship – not with a woman twenty years his junior.

But it won't hurt to try… Dumbledore believed it, did he not? And people did say that Dumbledore was the greatest wizard alive. Plus, if anything did go wrong, he could always blame everything on him.

There was no harm in trying to be… civil… to Miss Granger, was there?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Things were bound to go downhill… she was doomed. She ought to have been careful. She remembered a few times when she had forgotten to use protection… where had her intelligence been then? Viktor loved her, but he had never shown any interest towards taking things to the proverbial 'next level'. Why was she even hoping that things would work out? Ugh… and her head just won't stop hurting… if she puked any more, she was sure her guts would come out of her body.

"Something wrong, Professor Granger?"

Hermione looked up to see Professor Snape frowning down at her.

"Of course not," she said, suddenly very angry with him.

"_Well_?"

"Well what?"

"You have obviously been crying – in an alcove, no less – instead of harassing my Slytherins," said Snape dryly, "I believe _that_ is a matter of concern."

"And you have been concerning yourself with my welfare instead of torturing everyone else except your _precious _Slytherins. Surely, that is a matter of _greater_ concern?"

"Pardon me," he said frostily, his eyes making her shudder involuntarily.

He turned and walked off towards the dungeons. Hermione regretted her rash words – at the same time wondering why he had bothered to talk to her anyway.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Friday came sooner than she had expected. One moment she was all rueful over her behaviour towards Snape – actually alternatively cursing him than herself – and another moment, her diary was yelling at her to get ready for her date with Viktor. She blew it to smithereens. However, she did get dressed and was not too late for her date.

"Hey, love."

Viktor pressed his lips against hers.

"Hi, I am sorry to disrupt your schedule like this…"

"Hey, anything for you, babe," he said, smiling.

Hermione suddenly felt all worries leave her.

_Only if he is this way when I tell him about the baby…_

"So, what was so '_urgent'_ other than the overwhelming need for my charming company?"

Hermione pushed the potato piece around her plate but did not eat or say anything.

Viktor put down his fork and took her hand in his.

"Hermione."

"Viktor, can we talk about this after dinner?"

He nodded. "Sure."

She wanted to buy some more time to compose herself. Yeah, right.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You know that you can tell me anything, Hermione."

"Of course," she said. Then taking a deep breath, "Viktor, I'm pregnant." There it was – plain and simple. It had been wonderfully easy now that she thought about it… and she hadn't even puked all day. What a bonus!

For a moment, she thought that he was going to say something awful. He sat so quiet.

But relief flooded Hermione's heart as she saw a smile break on his face.

He pulled her close and kissed her.

"That's _so_ great, Hermione! Merlin! For a second back there you had just startled me. I am so happy!"

"I'm glad that you are."

"What _else_ could I be?" he murmured, pushing her down on the sofa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was the first time he had missed his rounds. What had he been thinking? He hadn't been thinking… that was what the problem was!

If he had been firmly able to hold his wand, he would have killed Dumbledore.

Hitherto, he had gained some small consolation from the fact that Miss Granger respected him despite of what he was… he didn't even have that satisfaction now.

Shakily, he put the glass to his lips… he was beginning to see double now… thinking double… his head was hurting…

The wine-glass smashed against the floor as Severus lay limp on his chair.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione was still in high spirits when she went up to the breakfast next morning. She even flashed a brilliant smile at Professor Snape, who was determinedly ignoring her.

"Good morning, Professor," she said brightly, loading her plate with food. Gods! Was she hungry!

He got up and left without a word.

"Don't mind him, dear," said Professor Dumbledore from her other side, "he is very moody. You know…"

Hermione sighed. _Of_ _course_ he was angry. She had been really rude to him last night. She decided she would apologize to him after finishing her pending marking today. However, much of her brightness had diminished.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Throughout the day, Hermione couldn't really concentrate on her work. The guilt kept welling up in her and by lunch, she had decided that she would skip the meal and go down and get it off her chest.

She deduced that in order to avoid her, he would not attend the meal.

And as _quite_ usual with her, she was right.

However, it was only when she had repeated everything she was going to say twice in her head that she knocked on the door. She didn't want to make any mistakes this time.

"Enter!"

If he had been in the mood which his voice suggested, she pitied all those who would cross his path today – and had done so already.

"Miss Granger! And to what do I owe the _displeasure_ of this visit?"

She didn't bother to correct him about her title. This really wasn't the time for it. Obviously!

"I am sorry," said Hermione, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Will that be all?"

"No. I shouldn't have been so rude to you. I am very sorry. Please accept my apology."

"You may leave," he said, returning to his marking.

"I was very upset," she continued, as if she hadn't heard him, "you ought to excuse me, you know. You are always… never mind… just…"

"I am always _what_, Miss Granger?" He was looking at her the way that would have scared the daylights out of her – a few years ago.

But things were different now. She had gone through the pain of a bad marriage and was pregnant. To be a mother. No more a child to be scared of her ex-Potions Master.

"Nothing."

"Your answer does not make much sense."

Later in the day, she suspected it was hormones. However, at that time, without much thought she burst out.

"Well, if you do _want_ to hear it, then listen! You are always _horrible_ and _rude_ to me! You always keep insulting me! You never even _talk_ properly to me! You have always been prejudiced against me! But I forgot all that. I thought it would be better if we started anew. No past grudges. _Nothing_ like that. I try my _best_ and all _you_ do is put me down and try to belittle me. You forget that I am no more a girl. I am a woman _and_ you ought to respect me. But you don't! All you do is _hurt_ me! And because I was so hysterical and upset yesterday, I was a little rude to you and you are all offended! You put me through this every day and I forget it. But I make _one_ mistake and you blow off like… well, I think I _deserve_ better from _you_. I respect you – I will always do so no matter how much a bastard you are! But I would like to think that not all my respect is wasted. Good-afternoon, sir! Rest assured, I will never bother you again!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione's legs were numb with pain. She didn't feel like eating anything. She had puked twice since morning. What kind of _dumb_ person called it 'morning sickness'?

"Hermione?"

"Good evening, Madam Pomfrey. Can I have the Pain Relieving Potion, please?"

"What's the matter, Hermione?" asked Madam Pomfrey, who had grown to like the young woman as Hermione helped her out sometimes – and _much_ unlike Snape, she was civil and friendly.

Hermione didn't want to tell anyone about anything. She wasn't sure that she was ready to face all the criticism yet. Unmarried pregnant women and single mothers were highly looked down upon in the Wizarding World.

"Rough day," said Hermione, sitting down on a bed.

Madam Pomfrey nodded sympathetically although she didn't seem sufficiently convinced.

"Mr. Weasley's owl crashed into the wrong office yet again, Hermione. Surely, he could get a more reliable creature than _that_? Merlin forbid if some important correspondence falls in wrong hands!" said Pomfrey, bringing her the Potion and a letter.

"Ron likes that owl. He is almost _pig_-_headed_ about Pig now. One won't believe that he hated it once."

"Not me, no. But a new owl will not harm anyone."

"I'll convince him," said Hermione absent-mindedly as she began reading the letter.

She sighed and fell back on the mattress. _Weasley_ _Family_ _Reunion_. _Just_ the thing that had to happen now. It was going to be a tough week.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She had not been able to meet Snape's eyes ever since the fateful meeting on Saturday. Not that she was ashamed of her behaviour. But well… she didn't quite remember _all_ she had said to him. She just hoped she hadn't let out any cuss words. It would be just too embarrassing.

However, she noticed that she never saw Snape other than during Staff Meetings and breakfast. Somehow it made her meals less interesting. Though Snape was sometimes _atrocious_ (usually after a Gryffindor and Slytherin class) in his behaviour, he had started thawing out.

She had to go and screw _that_ up, hadn't she? She sighed.

And now this _stupid_ Reunion. She wasn't family technically – anymore. But she was a sister to the other Weasley brothers and Mrs. Weasley didn't blame her much for divorcing Percy. Mrs. Weasley had hoped to have little grandchildren flocking around her all day.

However, Bill couldn't live without changing girlfriends every month. Charlie had declared that he didn't want to have his work in Romania interrupted with something as trivial as "matrimony". Fred and George had wives who Mrs. Weasley didn't like at all (_they_ didn't like Mrs. Weasley in return). And Ron had then not been married. Ginny preferred to concentrate on her career as an Auror.

Mrs. Weasley had been _ecstatic_ when Percy and Hermione had married.

Though things hadn't worked out, Mrs. Weasley still hoped that they would realize that "they were made for each other" and all this was just a mistake.

Hermione found it _highly_ annoying. She was determined to get Harry (who was of course a son to Mrs. Weasley. No family-reunion without _him_) and Ron to help her stay away from Percy and Mrs. Weasley. Percy won't be difficult – they would mutually avoid each other. Mrs. Weasley now…

Groaning as another wave of nausea hit her, Hermione ran to the bathroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You look a little… _tired_, Hermione," said Harry as she came out of her bedroom, dressed for the dreaded reunion.

"Is that the nice way of saying that I look horrible?" she snapped.

"She's being living with Snape, mate," said Ron. Then he paled as he realized the other meaning his words could have.

Harry rolled his eyes. "What's the matter, Hermione?"

"Snape's being a _bastard_," she shot at Ron. "And I am _bloody_ not feeling well." That was to Harry.

The men exchanged _looks_.

"Would you like to stay back then?" asked Ron sounding rather hopeful. Though he considered Hermione as his sister, he couldn't stand when his mother, Percy and Hermione were in the same room. His mother, it seemed to him, was determined to freak him out of his senses. Didn't she get the fact that Hermione and Percy didn't like each other?

"No. I can't. You _know_."

"But if you aren't well…"

"I am well!" she scowled at him.

"Snape has died and his ghost has entered you," said Harry solemnly, tucking her arm under his.

"I hate Snape. He doesn't care. I am not going to apologize to him every time. Because the fault wasn't mine. He infuriated me."

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go. The sooner it is over, the better. And, Harry, it is your _duty_ to keep Mrs. Weasley away from me. Why don't you marry Luna? That will get her a new topic."

Harry mock-frowned at her. "You are unkind to Mrs. Weasley."

"Maybe that's because she likes to put me through hell," grumbled Hermione as they went out.

"She puts us all through hell," said Ron, shaking his head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
